


The Reunion

by MotleyMoose



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Smut, Mild Language, flangst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 15:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10516587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MotleyMoose/pseuds/MotleyMoose
Summary: Y/N has come back to Starfleet Academy for a reunion with her old roommates. Can she untangle the feelings she has for them, or will she leave their lives for good?





	1. Chapter 1

It felt different… a good sort of different… to be back at Starfleet Academy. Several long years had passed since I’d stepped foot on my old stomping grounds, and I relished in the nostalgia that washed over me. Everything looked almost exactly as I remembered it; the shimmering San Francisco Bay lay beyond the smooth, silvery buildings that ringed an expansive plaza, with small parks and rolling knolls interspersed between the concrete pathways and intricate brickwork. Even the smell of the freshly cut grass mingling with the ever-present exhaust from the constant shuttles bussing newly minted graduates to their off-world starships brought forth some distant memories of good times and young love.

Especially the smell of the shuttle exhaust.

Shaking my head to rid myself of the long forgotten sentimentalities, I continued strolling along the winding path that led to the professors’ dormitories. The squat, plain building lurked in the shadows of its taller, shinier brethren, surrounded by ancient oaks and elms that had been planted at the campus’s founding. As I passed through one of the arboreal tunnels, I let my gaze wander upwards. It was beautiful, the way the branches intertwined overhead to create the perfect canopy that allowed the faintest greenish light to pass through the thick foliage. A slight breeze rustled the leaves as I neared the end of the tunnel, the brilliant sunlight almost blinding, washing the color from everything it touched.  
Inhaling deeply, I paused, still several yards from the dorms, biting my bottom lip as I looked up at the greenery, likening it to a shield that protected me from all the painful memories threatening to tear their way to the surface. It was useless to pretend I was here simply to visit an old friend.

Heart pounding painfully in my chest, I squared my shoulders and steeled myself for the reunion.

After all of our conversations, both in person and over holo-com, I was ready to take the next step.

I was going to ask Sam Winchester on a date.  
……………………..  
“Y/N/N!” Sam hooted as he bounded towards me, scooping me up into a solidly warm hug.

Feet dangling at least six inches from the floor, I gasped, “Sam. Air.”

Chuckling softly, Sam Winchester gently lowered me to the ground, a wide grin spread across his features as he ran a hand through his wavy chestnut hair. “Sorry about that.” He blushed apologetically. “I’m just so freakin’ excited you’re back! After that last holo-com, I was afraid you weren’t going to come.”

I shrugged. “I almost didn’t. And then I remembered that thing you use to say to me when we use to study together…” Pausing, I tilted my head to get a better look at him. “How did it go? Oh, yeah.” I did my best impersonation of his deep voice, scowling as I waved a fist in the air. “‘Dammit, Y/N! I’m a doctor, not a researcher!’”

Sam burst out laughing as he pulled me in for another, less bruising, hug. This time, I was able to return it, burying my face into solid chest as I tightened my arms around him. After a lingering moment, he released me, one arm casually draped across my shoulders as he steered me toward the couch. “Sit, make yourself comfortable. We’ve a few minutes….”

I was lost in my own thoughts, wistfully studying the lines of his body as he stood in front of me. The years had definitely been good to Sam. He seemed stronger, more mature and down-to-earth, than the last time I saw him. The tall, lanky kid who use to take the jump shuttles for a joyride had turned into a well-proportioned, devastatingly handsome man with a medical degree and professor’s salary. If I were to be truthful with myself, I’d admit that he could play doctor with me anytime…

“That sound like a plan?”

I blinked, giving him a quizzical look. “Huh?”

“Pizza. Beer. At our old hangout. Dean and Cas?” He cocked his head, eying me with concern. “You all there, Y/L/N?”

“Y-yeah. I’m good. Just a… a long flight,” I stammered as I scrubbed the back of my neck with a hand, unsure of what I had just agreed to. “So…”

“So, give me a minute to change. You can leave your stuff in my rooms, if you want.” He gave me that huge smile again, the one that reached all the way up to his eyes.

The one that was, interestingly enough, making me warm in all the right places.

Just my luck to fall for another Winchester…  
……………………..  
It hurt. And, God, I wished it hadn’t.

It wasn’t like I hadn’t expected a little bit of the pain to still be nestled inside my heart. We were together for a long time, almost the entire time we spent training at Starfleet. It was passionate and torrid, something that you just can’t break away from without getting deeply scarred. Years had passed since Dean Winchester and I had split, and I was just hoping I had shed enough of that baggage that the sight of him wasn’t going to kill me.

Dean, already slightly drunk and overly animated, lit up when he saw the two of us walk in. Stumbling towards us, he held his arms wide. “Y/N! Sam! We were just talking about you!” Cas followed close behind, a concerned yet warm smile breaking his usually stoic features.

Fighting back the urge to flee, I pasted on a smile as I leaned forward to give Dean a hug, feeling my mouth go dry. “Hey, Deano,” I murmured, my face squashed against his shoulder.

Fuck, he even smelled the same.

Wrapping his arms tightly around me, Dean pulled me into his chest, nuzzling my hair. “Hey, Bug.” I could smell his warm, soured beer breath as he kissed my temple. “Long time, no anything.”

My chest constricted as I leaned back, my hands resting comfortably on his upper arms. “Yeah, I know.” The corners of my mouth twitched as I looked at him. He hadn’t changed one bit since I had last laid eyes on him. Whereas Sam had grown broader and sharper with time, Dean was still the same boy I remembered from my days as a Starfleet cadet. Even those beautiful green eyes I had spent many an afternoon staring into hadn’t changed.

“Earth to Y/N,” Dean laughed, pulling my hips flush with his. “What do you say? Want to show these losers how to play a real game of pool?”

Looking from Dean to Sam to Castiel, I shrugged. “Why not? It’s not like I’m going to be out any credits.”  
…………………..  
Four games of pool and countless pitchers of lukewarm beer later, Cas and Sam finally threw in the towel.

“If I didn’t know any better, I’d swear you guys were cheating,” Cas growled as he returned his cue to the rack.

Smiling innocently, I fluttered my eyelashes. “Aww, are you upset you were beaten by two drunken Med flops?” I crooned mischievously as I leaned over the corner pocket he had just sunk the black 8 ball into. “Because we can make this best out of nine, if you want…”

Blushing slightly, Cas averted his eyes as he reached across me for his beer. “I’ve lost too much already this evening.” Those crystal blue eyes of his flashed hungrily at me, and for a moment, I was lost.

Either I’m stupid drunk and seeing things, I thought, or Cas is checking me out.

Dean sidled up between us and flung an arm around my shoulders. “Since these guys seem to be short on cash this evening, let’s head back to my place and drink all of Cas’s beer!” He emptied his glass and slammed it on the table before leaning into me. “You can share my bed, if you want,” he whispered, his warm breath tickling the delicate hairs on the back of my neck. “It’d be just like old times…”  
…………………  
It was still pretty early in the evening when I drunkenly wandered out onto the balcony of Dean and Cas’s apartment. The small living area was becoming too warm, and after one very long round of Fizzbin, I was needing a breather.

The cool night breeze felt heavenly on my face as I gazed out beyond the densely-packed cityscape to the dark waters of the bay. Tiny red and yellow lights blinked periodically in the distance, marking the comings and goings of both air- and watercraft. It was peaceful, and, for the first time since arriving, I truly began to relax.

I was silently watching a ship pull into the docks when the balcony door slid open. Dean padded up behind me, placing his hands casually on the railing. His presence had a dual effect on me, being both calming and electrifying; it made me want to slap him and kiss him.

Leaning in, he rested his chin on my shoulder, a hair’s width of space between our bodies. “It’s been a long time, Bug.”

“I think you’ve already said that,” I replied as I pressed my gut into the rail, willing myself not to give in to the lusty memories begging me to do otherwise.

Chuckling, Dean straightened and stepped to the side, a hand trailing the middle of my back as he came to rest beside me. He planted his elbows on the railing, his gaze landing somewhere in the middle distance. “I just don’t know what to do around you anymore, Y/N/N. We haven’t seen each other in ages, but this evening… it felt like you never left.” He paused, his voice rough. “And I missed that. Missed us.”

“How drunk are you?” I joked stiffly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him turn his head towards me.

“You know I’m not even buzzed right no, Y/N. Seriously, I missed you. Things didn’t end so well between us, and well…” He stopped, his brows furrowed as he watched me closely. From the way he was standing, I could tell that he had been trying to get up the nerve to get me alone, to talk to me.

Goddammit.

I scrubbed at my face with both hands, trying not to jump to conclusions.

Maybe he was just trying to get lucky tonight. And hell, I was hankering for a little action myself. But this was a bad way to go about getting any.

Whatever it was, I needed to nip it in the bud, or else…

Or else I might fall back into habits I’d much rather forget.

“Yeah, it’s been nice being back,” I tried again, tracing a weathered groove in the railing. I was unsure of how to continue.

Luckily, he jumped right in. “I’m not sure how long you’re plannin’ on staying… I couldn’t get much out of Sam. But I’d like to try it again. I-I want to try to make things work, Y/N.”  
Groaning internally, I turned to him, crossing my arms across my ribcage as I cocked an eyebrow. “But I enjoy my life now. I’ve got a job that makes me happy, the freedom to do whatever I want….” I tilted my head, peering at him through squinted eyes. “Getting away from this place has been a godsend. What we had… It was toxic. Yeah, there were good times, but-”

“We were young, immature! C’mon, Bug…” He took a step forward, closing the distance between us. “We’ve got too much history to just toss it all away.”

Gazing up at him, I couldn’t help but smile a little. He was right. After all, we did already have a solid, albeit tumultuous, foundation, and it would be a waste to just chalk it all up to our inexperience.

But, then again…

Sighing heavily, I pulled him in and hugged him tightly. I didn’t know what I was doing, but I had to do something. I had to let him know that I didn’t have those feelings anymore.  
Breaking from the hug, I leaned back until I could look him square in the eyes. “Listen, Dean. I’m sorry, I-”

He cut me off, his lips crashing clumsily into mine as he pulled me back into him, a hand at the back of my head, the other wrapped around my waist.

Caught completely off-guard, I brought my hands up to his chest to push him off.

“Oh, sorry. Didn’t know what you guys were doing out here.” Sam’s voice cut through the dark.

Oh, goddammit.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a long, silent walk back to Sam’s apartment.

He hadn’t really spoken a word to me since we left Dean’s and Cas’s. Not that I blamed him. I didn’t really like me at the moment.

After letting us into his rooms, Sam pulled a stack of blankets from the tiny hall closet, dropping them unceremoniously onto the couch.

“I don’t have an extra bed, so… you’ll just have to make do out here.” He stared blankly over my left shoulder, his voice dull.

Nodding, defeated, I scrubbed at the back of my neck, wondering what to do next. “Sure. Sure. Um,” I muttered, glancing up at him as I tried to hold it together, tried not to scream at him that the kiss didn’t mean anything, that I actually, truly, wanted nothing more than to climb into his bed and be with him all night…

I swallowed, carefully picking out my words, urging my tongue not to seize up. “I-uh… I just wanted to say that…. Dean and me, we aren’t anything. Really.” My hands were balled into my jacket pockets as I waited impatiently for him to acknowledge me.

Closing his eyes, Sam let out a sigh before rubbing his palms along his face. “You know, Y/N, I’d like to believe you. Really, I would. But after all of your history with my brother… It’s… just…” The hurt on his features was killing me, and I so desperately wanted to smooth the hard line of his mouth with my lips. “We’ve known each other for a long time, Y/N/N. Before you and Dean even started hanging out.”

“What are you saying, Sammy?” I whispered, licking my lips nervously.

“I-I like you. I’ve always liked you.” He took a step closer, bringing his eyes down to meet mine as his hands softly rested upon my shoulders. “You could even say that, after all that we’ve seen, all that we’ve done-”

I didn’t let him continue. I couldn’t let him continue. Flinging my arms around his neck, I pressed myself up against him, lips greedily devouring his. Automatically, Sam wrapped his arms around me, lifting me off the ground as he returned the kiss. Winding a hand into his hair and the other around his back, I pulled back until our noses just barely touched.  
“It doesn’t matter our history, Sam. All that matters is what we make of tonight.”

A rumbling growl escaped his lips as he gripped my thighs, wrapping my legs around his waist before carrying me into his bedroom.


End file.
